Break
by Happy Birthday to Howie
Summary: In response to Presea's Christmas Fic Challenge. It's T/P- Trunks trying to find something special to tell Pan how he feels. *competed*
1. Um...

Break- Prologue  
  
by Tanyaneko  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT or any of the characters. I don't make any money off of this, either. I just write because it's fun... (And it's something to do when I can't sleep.) And because there's a contest going on… The song at the end is the first half of You're Gone by Matchbox 20. I don't own that either, hehe. ^.^ So nobody sue me!

*********************************************************************

12 Years Earlier…

"Do you know where Pan is?" Videl called to her husband from the kitchen. "I haven't seen her all day."

Gohan put down the research paper he was reading. "She's up in her room, working on something. She won't come out, and she won't let me in, so I have no idea what it is, but I think it has something to do with a Christmas present." Making no further comments, he picked up the paper again and began to study it.

In her room, 6-year old Pan held an energy ball next to a little clay figure. Her daddy's daughter, after all, she had ingeniously discovered that doing so would bake the object, and it was much easier than using the oven in the kitchen and getting in trouble for it. When she was finished, she tapped it lightly to make sure it was hardened enough, and then got up from her chair, walked over to her bed, and slid under to retrieve the art supplies Bra had lent her. 

Carrying the little case with her, she strolled back to her desk and sat down again. As carefully as a girl her age could, she uncapped the tube of green paint and squeezed some of the substance into the little paint well. She only got a few splotches on her desk, and they could be removed. She smiled, and began to paint the little dragon dark green. When the paint job was done, she painstakingly wrote on the dragon's tail with a little black marker: 'Trunks and Pan'. She grinned, placed the little figure in a box to give to him on Christmas day, tidied up the mess, put the art case back, and walked out to clean herself off.

The next night, at the Briefs' annual Christmas party, Pan fidgeted uncomfortably in the frilly red-and-green dress she'd been forced to wear. 

"I don't see why it bothers you so much," Bra told her. "I mean, I'm wearing almost the exact same thing, and it's not bothering me." She twirled around happily.

Pan merely glared at her friend. "That's because you _like_ wearing dresses. They wouldn't even let me wear my bandana!"

"Well, of course!" Bra replied, sounding almost horrified. "Imagine how orange would clash with the colors of your dress!" Then her tone changed, and she lowered her voice to a whisper. "So, did you finish the present for Brother?"

"Yep," her friend whispered back proudly. "You think he'll like it?"

"Of course!" the blue-haired girl said confidently. "My mother always says that the gifts you make are the best."

Pan nodded, hoping that Bra was right.

Later, when it was time to open presents, Pan watched as Trunks opened her gift to him. 

The lavender-haired demi-saiyajin stared at the small clay figure, while everyone around cooed "Aww!" Well, everyone except Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta because he never said things like that, and Gohan because he was too busy glaring at him, the exact same glare he would glare at Trunks for the next 12 years, recognizing him as the man who would eventually take his baby girl away.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head and plastered on a smile, not wanting to hurt Pan's feelings. "Eheh… it's… nice." Everyone then turned his or her attention away from him and to the other presents. Just then, Goten crashed into Trunks, who dropped the little sculpture. "C'mon, Trunks! Let's go outside and spar!" Trunks shrugged and raced Goten out, not noticing the dragon was lying in broken pieces on the floor. In fact, no one noticed- no one but Pan, who stared silently and tried her hardest not to cry.

I think you're already gone

I think I'm finally scared now

You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong

I think you're already leaving

Feels like your hand is on the door

I thought this place was an empire

But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure

I think you're so mean - I think we should try

I think I could need - this in my life

I think I'm just scared - I think too much

I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home

There's an awful lot of breathing room

But I can hardly move

If you're gone - baby you need to come home

Cuz there's a little bit of something me

In everything in you

I bet you're hard to get over

I bet the room just won't shine

I bet my hands I can stay here

I bet you need - more than you mind

It didn't help any that the song repeating itself in her head seemed so relevant. And even though outside she kept up her smile, inside she was sobbing. 

****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Yeah...

Break- Chapter 1

By Tanyaneko

Disclaimer: Same one as the last chapter. Well, here's Chapter 1!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Present....  
  
  
"I'm going to do it."  
  
"Um... Trunks?" his best friend began over the line. "I know it may sound like a stupid question, but wasn't your first time awhile ago?"  
  
"Goten, you perv!" Trunks yelled into the phone. "That wasn't what I meant!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Trunks, then what do you mean?"  
  
Trunks got an idea, and he listened carefully. Sure enough, he heard a girl's voice in the background. "Geez, Goten. No wonder you're thinking's skewed. Why didn't you tell me you were preoccupied?"  
  
"Go-chan..." the girl was saying, "come back. It's getting cold."  
  
"Hold on a bit, will ya, babe? I'm talking to Trunks."  
  
"My stupid brother can wait! If you don't come back, I'm going to tell Daddy who I'm going out with!"  
  
Trunks finally realized who the girl over at Goten's was. "Holy Dende, Goten! I can't believe you're with my sister!" he screamed.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Why not?" Goten answered defensively. "At least I- just a sec, Bra, please?- anyway, at least I didn't wait 'till she was in a college out of the country to decide I was in love with her, unlike a certain best freind of mine and my niece who doesn't even know!"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to say, Goten. I'm going to tell her. When she comes home for winter break, I'm going to tell Pan I love her."  
  
"Really? You're going to tell Pan you love her?"  
  
"Didn't I just say so?"  
  
"Trunks is going to tell Pan? Finally! Give me the phone, Goten," Bra ordered.  
  
"No! I'm still talking to Trunks," he whined.  
  
"I think I have a right to talk to my own brother!"  
  
"Not when I'm talking to him!"  
  
"Why don't you just press the 'speaker phone' button?" Trunks sighed in exasperation.  
  
"You're going to tell her, Trunks?" Bra asked happily. "How are you going to do it?"  
  
"That's what I need your help with. I'm going to give her a present. One that will definitely tell her I love her."  
  
"What about me?" Goten asked. He didn't like this feeling of being left out.  
  
"Both of you. I'm looking for something, and I'm going to need your help finding it. I don't have enough time to search for it myself. Christmas is only two months away, and I have to have it before then."  
  
"My brother is searching for the perfect gift for Pan." Bra sighed dreamily. "How romantic," she commented meaningfully, poking Goten.  
  
He didn't notice, though. "What is it you're looking for, Trunks?" Goten asked his friend, his tone filled with that childlike excitement he'd never lost, even at the age of thirty-one.  
  
"I'm looking for a dragon."  
  
Suddenly Bra understood, and she smiled. _So Trunks hasn't forgotten after all._ But it was obvious Goten didn't have a clue.   
  
"Trunks, aren't the dragonballs gone?" He asked. "How are you going to get the dragon without them?"  
  
Trunks almost laughed at how confused his best friend sounded. "That's not it, Goten. I'm looking for a little dragon. A little dragon holding a heart."   
  
  



	3. Anyway....

Break- Chapter 2  
  
By Tanyaneko  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same one as the last chapter. Here's Chapter 2 for all you people who wanted it!  
  
A/N: Thanks, all you nice reviewing people!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten flew to Capsule Corp early the next morning. The trio spent the entire time from then until mid-afternoon searching for the missing figurine.  
  
"Trunks," Bra began to complain, frowning and reaching down to rub her ankle. "I'm getting tired. Let's take a break, please."  
  
"But Bra," he protested. "We have to-"  
  
"No." She interrupted him. "I know you're tired, too. And so is Goten. We won't be able to find anything we need while we're this exhausted. So we **are** taking a break."  
  
After a not-so-short refrigerator-ransacking snack interlude, they determinedly got back to work. All the while, something was bothering Trunks, but he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Hours later, exhausted, dejected, and increasingly desperate, they asked Bulma for help, explaining what they needed.  
  
The blue-haired scientist smiled, delighted with her son's romantic plan. "I did invent something to find lost things a little while back. It's in the lab somewhere, hold on."  
  
She walked to her laboratory, the three following behind her. Upon entering, she began rummaging through things. "Hmm… that's strange. I can't seem to find it."  
  
Vegeta, who was walking by, stepped into the room, ecstatic at the chance to tease his wife. "What is it, woman? Losing your memory already?"  
  
"I am not turning into my mother!" Bulma screamed at him. "I just can't remember what it looks like, that's all!"  
  
"I don't know, woman. That certainly sounds like losing your memory to me."  
  
"You'd think after this many years, he'd learn to use my name," she grumbled.  
  
"I heard that, woman." Vegeta's trademark smirk appeared on his face. "I'm not going deaf and aging like you," he mocked.  
  
Bra, Trunks and Goten all cringed and ducked, recognizing the signs of what was about to be a Bulma blow-up.  
  
Soon, things started flying as Bulma threw all kinds of machinery and mechanical parts at her husband. Everything was way off target except for a small object that Vegeta caught before it hit him. He laughed at her as he read the label. "Device for Finding Lost Things," the Saiya-jin prince said in an amused tone.  
  
Bra beamed happily and plucked it out of her father's hands, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Daddy," she said, her voice dripping-honey sweet.  
  
The demi-saiyajin triad walked out. Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a laughing glance before turning their eyes to the clock.  
  
In less than two seconds, Trunks, Bra, and Goten walked back in. "Uh… Mom? How do we use this thing?"  
  
Bulma smiled proudly. "You just input the information on the object and then press the red button. It should start beeping, and then you just use it like you would use the dragonball radar."  
  
"'Kay. Thanks, Mom." Then they walked out. A moment later, they returned.  
  
The blue-haired woman looked up. "Hmm? What is it this time?"  
  
"Uh… we don't know. It won't work."  
  
Bulma frowned. "That's strange. It should work, unless whatever you're looking for is broken, in which case the cleaner robots have gotten to it, and it's gone."  
  
Broken. The word triggered a memory in Trunks's mind.  
  
_Trunks rubbed the back of his head and plastered on a smile, not wanting to hurt Pan's feelings. "Eheh... it's... nice." Everyone then turned his or her attention away from him and to the other presents. Just then, Goten crashed into Trunks, who dropped the little sculpture. "C'mon, Trunks! Let's go outside and spar!" Trunks shrugged and raced Goten out, not noticing the dragon was lying in broken pieces on the floor. In fact, no one noticed- no one but Pan, who stared silently and tired her hardest not to cry._  
  
So that was what had been bothering him. The lavender-haired man sighed in defeat. "I broke it. It's gone. It's over…. It's all over."  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you people think this time? Tell me, I want to know!  
  
_**Preview of next Chap: "What? Did you say 'broken'? As in a pile of little pieces that could fit in a decorational glass bowl tiny enough to put on a bookshelf?" Bra questioned, trying to suppress her look- the look that said she'd just gotten an idea.**_  
  
  
~Tanyaneko 


	4. Well...

Break- Chapter 3  
  
By Tanyaneko  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Er… I own… *sigh*… nothing.  
  
A/N: Big happy thank you to everyone who reviewed: Brandon, R, ObsessiveOne, neko, brattyangel, beth, Lady Lotus, JuuhachiEighteen, Bunny, Lady of Flame, Bra Briefs-Vegeta, Lady Dark Tiger's Eye, Someone, Chris/crisis, meiyume, maria, Cute Lil Star Angel, Baby, Lady Pan, V-chan, and delia. It's so nice when people review; it's very encouraging. ^.^ 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


"What? Did you say 'broken'? As in a pile of little pieces that could fit in a decorational glass bowl tiny enough to put on a bookshelf?" Bra questioned, trying to suppress her look- the look that said she'd just gotten an idea.

Trunks recognized it anyway, and turned to his sister, hope shining in his blue eyes. "What is it, Bra? Do you know something?"

The clone of her mother flipped her light blue hair and shrugged. "No."

"Bra! You do know something, or else you wouldn't have been so specific about it! Tell me!" Trunks was almost on the verge of insanity. He needed to get his present for Pan, and if Bra knew something, then gosh golly jeepers (A/N: My new favorite phrase, lol.) she was going to tell him!

"Okay, okay, Trunks. In Pan's room, on her bookshelf, there's this pile of broken ceramic she keeps in a little glass bowl." Bra admitted. "But you don't really know if they're from the dragon. They could be something else." She paused. "Pan never did tell me what was in the bowl. It almost seemed like it was too painful for her to even talk about." 

Trunks felt horrible. _I hurt her. I hurt my angel. _"I-"

But Bra wasn't finished. "And even if they are, how are you going to get into Pan's room? You can't fly into her window and hide your ki from her parents at the same time."

Trunks shook his head. "But they might be, and I'll find a way. They just have to be."

__

Trunks shrugged and raced Goten out, not noticing the dragon was lying in broken pieces on the floor. In fact, no one noticed- no one but Pan, who stared silently and tried her hardest not to cry.

When she was positive nobody was looking, Pan took her bandana out of her pocket. Clashing or not- it didn't matter that she wasn't wearing it- Pan never went anywhere without her bandana. She used the orange cloth to gather up the pieces of the dragon, just as she was gathering up the pieces of her broken heart. Maybe someday someone would put them back together. Until then, she would shelter them in glass, for everyone to look at but for only her to really see. She wasn't sure if she was thinking of the little dragon or her heart anymore.

"So Trunks, how are you going to get in?" Goten asked.

Trunks shrugged and ran a hand through the light strands of his lavender hair. "I don't know, Goten. Let's go to the kitchen and think about it there. I'm hungry."

A few minutes later, after raiding the fridge for the second time that day, the three half saiya-jins sat at the table, eating and thinking.

All of a sudden, Trunks quickly swallowed what was in his mouth and announced triumphantly, "I have an idea!"

Okay, everybody, what did you think? Tell me! What is Trunks' idea? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out… I wonder how fast I can write it…

~Tanyaneko


	5. Oh..

Break- Chapter 4  
  
By Tanyaneko  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Oh well.  
  
A/N: Okay, as I am too lazy at the moment to go online and check the reviews, I'm just going to say thank you to all who reviewed.

I don't know what happened to my prereader, so this hasn't been betaread. *Shrug* Well, what can you do, right? Oh, and sorry it's so short. I've just had midterms all week. I might be brain-dead, I'm not sure yet. Let me get back to ya. 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


"Well, if you have an idea, then tell it!" Bra ordered. She huffed impatiently as Trunks decided to take his time. Her brother seemed to enjoy the discomfort she felt at being kept in suspense. "Hurry up or I'll disown you!" she threatened, in that high-pitched voice that _really_ couldn't be healthy for Saiya-jin ears.

"Not if I disown you first!"

"You would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Not, not, not!"

"Would too, too, too, infinity!"

"Not, not, not infinity plus one, so ha!"

"You can't have infinity plus one! Goten, what do you think?"

It was obvious what was going through his mind as his gaze flickered between Bra and Trunks: _girlfriend… best friend… girlfriend… best friend… girlfriend… best friend… girl- ooh, cake!_ He ignored them both, too naïve to realize he'd suffer afterwards from that decision. (Not only would Bra and Trunks be mad at him, but _Bulma_ baked the cake…)

A few seconds later, the cake was gone and he looked up. "C'mon, Trunks, just tell it!"

"Okay, so here's what we do…"

Midafternoon, the next day…

Trunks hung suspended from a cable outside Pan's window. "Okay, Goten, swing me in. Goten? Goten?!" All of a sudden, Trunks hit the ground with a **thud**. He sat up, rubbed his head, and glared at the roof. "Goten! What the HFIL is wrong with you? Why'd you drop the rope?"

As Goten and Bra peeked sheepishly over the edge at him, he noticed the lipstick marks on his best friend and his sister's disheveled hair.

He rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

Two hours and 251 **thud**s later, Trunks got the bowl, replaced it with another crushed-ceramic-filled glass vessel, went to the window, tugged on the rope as a signal, and then jumped out.

…Only to crash to the ground as Goten let go of the rope AGAIN.

"Damn you two!" he yelled and stalked angrily to his car.

When he got back to Capsule Corp., his rage slowly subsided. And as he stared at the small ceramic pile, he couldn't resist a smile. _She loved me then. I only hope she still loves me now._

Trunks carefully carried the glass bowl to one of CC's labs. He poured the contents into a container, and painstakingly typed instructions into a computer, double and triple checking to make sure there were no mistakes.

Then he relaxed into a chair and watched over the machine that was slowly reconstructing the symbol of his love. _Symbol of her love. And her love is my love. Our love._ He smiled. _That sounds nice…_

Next Chapter: What could possibly go wrong? Yay! Pan's coming back! Huh? What? **_Bra is a pickpocket? _**Check back soon! And r/r is always very much appreciated. ^. ~

~Tanyaneko


	6. Uh-oh...

Break- Chapter 5  
  
By Tanyaneko  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Oh well.  
  
A/N: Thank you, reviewing people!

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ooh! Pan's coming home today!" Bra exclaimed happily, before pausing to ask, "Trunks, are you sure you don't want to come to the airport with me to pick her up?"

He nodded. "I'm positive. Seeing her again… I might lose control and tell her everything, and I want it to be a surprise. Oh, and Bra? Don't forget about the necklace."

She winked. "Don't worry, Bro. I've been practicing!"

__

A week before…

"Bra! Come into the lab! I need to show you something!" Trunks' voice was urgent, borderline panic. "BRA! PLEASE!"

She knew her brother was serious then, and she walked over immediately. "What is it?"

He showed her the recreated sculpture, and then he pointed out the missing piece. It was the heart. "Argh! What am I going to do?" He grumbled, pulling on his hair. He then hurried to the computer, calling up a few commands. A picture of the heart appeared on the screen. "That's the missing piece. Do you recognize it, Bra? Please tell me you do." 

The girl gasped, and her hand covered her mouth. "That's… that's…"

"What? What is it?"

"That's Pan's necklace!"

He was clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's the necklace she wears all the time… I don't think she's ever taken it off. I don't know why she wears it, maybe it's because she loves you." Then she added, "Or maybe it's just to remind her of how much of a jerk you were for breaking the rest of the thing," effectively ruining Trunks' happy moment. "How are you supposed to finish the dragon without it?"

"I'm not going to."

"You can't just give up, Trunks! There has to be some way to get it from her!"

He laughed, a sardonic, hopeless little laugh. "How? Are you gonna steal it from her?" Then a smirk slowly crossed his face. "What about it, Bra? Do you think you could?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. With a little practice, I think I'd be able to, yeah."

He nodded, determined. "I'll put sensors on a mannequin, and I'll stick a necklace on it. Practice getting it off without tripping the alarms, until you get it perfect."

She grinned. "Don't worry, Trunks! You can count on me!"

"You're sure you can do it?" He asked, still determined, but slightly apprehensive. He trusted his sister; it was just that… everything depended on this.

"Like I said, I can do it." With one last smile, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

When she reached the airport, she scanned the screen for Pan's flight. There it was: Flight 187, ARRIVED. Bra smiled happily and ran to greet her friend. 

Pan didn't look any differently from when she'd left, with the orange bandana on her head like a flag, it was easy to spot her. The blue haired girl smiled and hugged her friend, snatching the necklace in the process. Pan didn't notice a thing.

"So, Panny, how have you been?"

"Oh, just fine. Where's Trunks? When I left, he said he'd come and meet me…" 

"Oh, he couldn't make it. He told me to tell you he was very sorry, and that he'd see you at the Christmas party." _Heh, heh… she's disappointed that my brother isn't here. There's hope for Trunks yet…_

"Do you have a boyfriend now?" Bra continued to quiz, wanting to catch up on her best friend's life. She knew the answer would be no, she knew how much Pan loved Trunks-

"Yes. He's sweet, and funny, and nice. And he can fight… a little…" Bra's jaw almost dropped, but she kept her composure. _Pan has a boyfriend? Things are starting to look not so good for Trunks…_

Then Bra paused and gasped. "Pan! Your necklace! I'm surprised to see you without it. Did you lose it?" She asked, feigning confusion and concern with almost professional perfection. 

"What? But I was just…" She reached to her neckline, and shock covered her face as she realized it really wasn't there. "Oh, no…it's gone… Bra, I can't believe it's gone!" Seeing her friend almost to tears, Bra felt a little bad, but she knew that Pan's happiness at seeing the statue would more than make up for it. At least she hoped Pan would be happy.

"Don't worry, you probably just stuck it into a suitcase or something. I'm sure it'll turn up eventually."

Pan nodded, and then Bra asked her another question. "Do you love him?"

"Oh, I really don't know anymore. I mean, I went so far away to forget about him, and now I have a boyfriend, but sometimes I think about him still. I'm not sure if it's love or infatuation, or maybe it's just an unhealthy obsession-"

"Pan, I wasn't talking about Trunks. I was talking about your boyfriend." _Well, she still loves him all right…_

The black-haired girl blushed. "Oops. Well, I don't think so. I mean, he's fun to hang out with and everything, and we get along really well. Maybe I do love him. I don't know. Oh, did I tell you? He's coming to the Christmas party. Don't tell anyone, please. I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure… I promise. I won't tell a soul." _Uh oh. Trunks isn't going to be happy about this…_

Uh oh, indeed! Are these too many surprises for one party? Will Pan's boyfriend be killed or at least seriously injured when Trunks finds out? Keep reading and reviewing!

~Tanyaneko

__


	7. Heh...

Break- Chapter 6  
  
By Tanyaneko  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tanyaneko owns nothing. Not even a muse. *Sigh* Oh, well…

  
A/N: People who review are nice!

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Christmas Party….

"Argh!" Pan complained. "This dress is too clingy! And they wouldn't let me wear my bandana!"

Bra just giggled at how similar Pan's comment was to the one so many years ago. _I just hope the dragon doesn't get broken this time._

The black-haired girl tugged at the hem of her dress in a futile attempt to get it to reach lower than mid-thigh. "And it's riding up my butt!"

"No, it's not. Turn around and I'll prove it to you."

Pan glared. "Fine, he just better appreciate it."

"Who?"

"Tr-…uh… I mean, my boyfriend, of course. Who else?"

"Oh, I don't know… a certain lavender-haired brother of mine who happens to be walking in the door at the moment, perhaps?"

But Pan wasn't listening anymore, her attention focused instead on the sight of Trunks in the tux he was wearing in accordance with his mother's formal party code.

He walked towards her- that cocky, self-assured walk of his- with the inherited smirk that she still found so sexy on him, even after all the years she'd spend trying to forget. It amazed her that after all that time, she still felt weak around him. But she had a boyfriend now. _And tonight, _she resolved, _I end this._

"You look gorgeous, Pan."

She smiled, and felt her cheeks heat up. He still got to her like that. _No, no, no! He can't… he can't!_

Then he revealed a perfectly wrapped package from behind his back, and presented it to her with a flourish and a heart-melting grin. "Merry Christmas, Pan."

"Trunks, I have to tell you something…"

"Open your present first, then you can tell me, okay?"

"Okay…" She ripped off the wrapping paper, opened the box, took out the tissue-covered object, unwrapped the tissue, and gasped when she saw what it was.

It was undoubtedly the same dragon she'd made- of that she was positive, but she noticed the small changes. There was a new glossy finish, and she could see that special care had been taking in the restoration of the inscription. The words were now inlaid with what was obviously genuine gold. The heart- _ah, so that's where my necklace went- _was covered in small diamonds and rubies.

"Pan, if you can't tell already, I…" He gave a short, nervous laugh, before continuing. "I love you." _See? That wasn't so hard, _he thought to himself, but it wasn't over yet. What was she going to say? "Um… so what was it you were going to tell me?"

She lifted her head to look at him then, and he was shocked by the expression in her eyes- anguish, indecision, and confusion. "No, Trunks… why? Why'd you have to go and do this now? I thought I was over you, but you had to go and bring it all back… Trunks, I have a boyfriend. He… he asked me to marry him."

"What did you tell him?"

"Oh, I… I…"

"What did you tell him?" he repeated, his voice sounding depressed, hollow, and almost plaintive.

"I told him I didn't know. But I was thinking about saying yes…"

"Pan, I-" The doorbell rang, cutting him off.

"That should be him." Pan turned around and walked to the door.

Had you been at dinner that night, you would have noticed several things. Trunks, a half Saiya-jin, was only picking at his food. Pan looked like she was about to cry. Bra, Goten, Bulma, and even Vegeta were sullen. Somehow, Trunks' project had become theirs as well. And Pan's boyfriend was confused. He just couldn't understand why none of them were talking to him. He just assumed they were a quiet bunch of people.

In the middle of their meal, Pan stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." She walked, and as she passed by Bra's chair, she pulled her friend along with her, giving the excuse of "she's going to retouch my makeup for me."

As soon as they entered the bathroom, Pan locked the door and broke down in tears. "Bra, what am I going to do? I don't know what I'm feeling anymore!"

Bra looked at her friend, and she answered with all she could think of. "Here, take a tissue. And Pan, it's hard, but simple. Who do you love?"

"I don't know anymore, Bra! I left to get over your brother, and I thought I was over him, but now that I'm here again, everything comes rushing back. I don't know if it's just a serious crush or a sick obsession or maybe it's just residual affection, I don't know! And my boyfriend's wonderful, and sweet, and funny. He should be perfect for me!"

But Bra just shook her head. "You're not allowed to think when it comes to love, Pan. You don't know with your mind first. You know with your heart. And you can't choose who you fall in love with. It doesn't matter who should be perfect for you. It matters who is."

Pan nodded. After a while, she got up, dried her tears, and smiled. "Thanks, Bra. I know what I have to do."

Okay, people. Do you think I'm being evil? I had to leave it with a cliffhanger. I just had to! Wait up for the epilogue. I promise I'll have it done some time on the 23rd. But until I get it out, review, review, review! Please?

~Tanyaneko


	8. Uh...

Break- Epilogue  
  
by Tanyaneko  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Dragon Ball (and Z/Gt) are not mine, and neither are the characters. And I'm not making any money off of this. Song used is the last half of You're Gone by Matchbox 20.

  
A/N: A big happy thank you to everyone who has been reading this and thank you to all the reviewers too. Happy Holidays!

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks stared at Pan's empty chair, wondering what she was really talking to Bra about in the bathroom. Suddenly, a song started playing itself in his head.

__

I bet you're hard to get over

I bet the room just won't shine

I bet my hands I can stay here

I bet you need - more than you mind

I think you're so mean - I think we should try

I think I could need - this in my life

I think I'm just scared - that I know too much

I can't relate and that's a problem

I'm feeling

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home

There's an awful lot of breathing room

But I can hardly move

If you're gone - baby you need to come home

cuz there's a little bit of something me

In everything in you

I think you're so mean - I think we should try

I think I could need - this in my life

I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much

I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

He felt an odd sense of déjà vu, as if it had happened before, but that couldn't be possible… _Stupid song doesn't have to be so damned relevant. I don't need this right now!_

But then Pan walked back into the room, and somehow he knew that everything would be all right. Not just then, she'd have to still be with her boyfriend, but eventually. Someday, everything would be all right.

********6 months later- Summer Vacation********

"Bra! I'm going to go pick Pan up at the airport. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Trunks asked his sister.

"No," she grinned, "I think it should just be you."

He shrugged. "For an annoying little sister, you're not that bad. Thanks, Bra!" Without waiting for her to comment, he ran out the door.

Pan exited the gate and looked around on tiptoe, searching for him in the crowd. _Trunks, where are you? You promised, double promised! You said you'd make it up to me, so where are you?_ She almost jumped when she felt someone grab her from behind. "Trunks! Why couldn't you just show up, wave, and walk up to me, like a normal person?"

He shrugged. "I'm not normal."

"I dumped my boyfriend."

He didn't look surprised in the least. She wondered about that.

"So you're not getting married to him, then?"

"No. And I have no intention of getting married anytime soon."

"Really? That's too bad because I was planning on asking you…" he showed her the velvet box. "But if you don't feel like it…"

Pan gasped and reached for it, but he held it over her head and out of her reach. "Trunks! Why can't you just get down on your knee and propose like a normal person?"

He smirked, that still-so-sexy smirk, and replied, "I already told you. I'm not normal."

But then he got down on his knee, and every screen in the entire airport flashed with: PAN, WILL YOU MARRY ME? And the airport's loudspeaker boomed with his prerecorded voice saying the exact same thing. He looked up at her and a grin crossed his face as he remarked, "Interesting what you can get people to do if you pay them enough money… so what do you say?"

"Yes, Trunks, yes, I'll marry you!" she cried, and watched with tearing eyes as he slid the sparkling diamond ring on her finger. 

But when he got up, she thought of something and looked at him suspiciously. "Why did you bring an engagement ring if you didn't know if I'd dumped my boyfriend or not?"

"Heh…heh…" he rubbed his neck and grinned sheepishly, "Bra kinda told me…"

Pan nodded. "Of course. Trunks, _darling, _we're going to have a little talk about all this spying and stealing and sneaking that you've been doing recently…"

Trunks sighed the sigh of one who knew he was doomed. "By talk, you mean, you're going to use me as a punching bag while screaming in my face, right?"

"Ah, so perceptive. One of the things I love about you."

"Since you love me, can you skip the beating? I mean, your father is probably going to murder me, and my dad is most likely going to help…"

"Not a chance."

"Why can't you just settle for verbal abuse like a normal person? Bruises stay longer than the ringing in my ears."

"You said it yourself, Trunks. You're not normal, and neither am I."

"I love you, Pan."

"I love you too, Trunks." She grinned and gave him a hug before whispering in his ear, "That doesn't mean you're getting out of anything," and she laughed as he muttered about how he was doomed. 

THE END


End file.
